rape
by girm
Summary: sakuar gets rape not for the kids


Sakura was getting ready for bed as she took her clothes off. She had red bra and panties with a white outline on underneath. she slipped into her pj's and got into bed when suddenly her phone rang. she got up and answered it. it was, unexpectedly, sasuke.

"sasuke?, what are you doing calling me this late at night?" sakura said.  
"Sakura...I need to talk with you..." sasuke said.

(me? sasuke wants to talk to me??) she thought it was just a dream. But she played along anyways.

"ok then, lemme get dressed" she said.  
"theres no time, come in your pj's if you have to!" he snared.

(wow it must be some kind of emergency) Sakura thought.  
she got up and climbed out her window, so her mom wouldnt find out.  
then she ran to sasukes house in a hurry.

As Sakura makes her way to Sasuke's place she suddenly turns a corner and runs into Naruto literally as he was coming out of the ramen shop she smacks her face off his hard they both fall down "WHAT THE FUCK oh Sakura its you are you okay?" Naruto see's her laying on the ground holding her face "Damnit Naruto Watch were you are going next time!" Sakura very upset at him "Sakura you ran into me but sorry anyway are you okay?" Naruto worried "yeah I'm okay my face hurts a little but there's no time Sasuke's expecting me so if you will excuse me" Sakura in a hurry "wait what's going on is everything okay?" Naruto "he called me and told me to hurry over to his place he wouldn't even let me change out of my pjs" Sakura getting up she takes a step forward Naruto gets up and grabs her arm stopping her "what are you doing let me go!" Sakura "just cause sasuke calls doesn't mean you need to go running stay awhile and have some ramen with me" Naruto "just let me go he's waiting!" Sakura in a hurry she gets loose and begisn speed walking through the darkness Naruto follows her she doesn't seem to notice "damn Naruto he held me up Ill take a short cut" Sakura thinking she turns down a dark ally Naruto following he begins closing the gap between them "SAKURA!" Naruto grabs her arm stopping her again she looks back "NARUTO WHAT NOW!" Sakura angry

Sakura shrieks at him he looks angry he grabs her other arm with his he slams her into the ally wall her faces has turned from furious to terribly afraid "Naruto let me go your hurting me" Sakura afraid "no...." Naruto "what!" Sakura "Im so sick and tired of this shit!" Naruto has lost it "what are you talking about!" Sakura afraid "I Cant Take it AnymorE YOUR MINE ONLY MINE NO ONE ELSES!!" Naruto furious "Naruto your scaring me stop it" Sakura terrified he suddenly moves in pressing himself against her "STOP IT!" Sakura he rips her pj top open massaging her breasts he runs his hand down her body into her pants inserting his fingers into her tight pussy "your already wet you like it dont you dirty whore!" Naruto crazy "NO STOP IT I'll SCREAM!" Sakura fighting to get him off he throws her to the ground and pulsl a kunai "scream and I'll cut your throat" Naruto crazy she is begining to cry from the fear she nods her head yes he gets down on the ground he yanks her pants off along with her panties he inserts his fingers again playing with her clitoris she crying but she is slightly enjoying it she moans he pulsl her bra down and sucks onn her breast nibbling on her nipple playing with it with his tonge he fingers her wet pussy very fast she moaning making alot of noise "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Naruto she nods her head yes he pulls his pants down pulling out his dick it is rock hard he moves himself close to Sakura face he pulsl her face close to his dick "suck it!" Naruto she shacks her head no "NO!" Sakura struggling he forces into her mouth all the way in in and out "thats it suck my cock bitch you love it" Naruto he puts his finger into her pussy again she moans while sucking his cock he suddenly pulls it out and moves down he pulsl her legs apart "NO NARUTO PLEASE DONT!" Sakura pleading and crying he jams his cock into her wet pussy she grinds her teeth his dick is huge he inserts it in and out she moaning very loud "oh Sakura your soo tight" Naruto fucking her tight pussy her pussy juices just flowing out of her pussy onto her asshole making it wet he lenas down sucking on her nipples as he fucks her brains out

Sakura makes and effort to push him off it is sucsessful she gets up and makes a run for it Naruto gets up and chases her he catches her he shooves her into a wall face first he holds her there "bad girl you know what happens when you run?" Naruto crazy she loosk back slightly looking terrified "you get fucked in the ass" Naruto crazy "OH NO PLEASE DONT!" Sakura fights Naruto grabs his dick and rubs it againast her wet asshole and begisn pushing it in Sakura tries to scream he covers her mouth her eyes open wide it is almost in suddenly he gives a good thrust his dick is drivien hard into her small asshole he begins thrusting it in and out Sakura is in a incredibal amount of pain she fights she is crying because of the pain she tries to scratch him he grabs her arm and presses it against the wall making her helpless "ouch please take it out!" Sakura "no!" NAruto jams it in hard making her scream he fucks her tight ass hard her pussy juice is still flowing out "Naruto ugh huh not in my butt please!" Sakura starting to lossen up he jams it in and out hard and fast "OH SHIT!" Naruto yanks his dick out fast and shooves her to the ground still standing he forces his dick into her mouth as he does he explodes inside her mouth her eyes all the way open trying to get his dick out of her mouth after he unlouds his loud he pulls away pulling up his pants and running off into the night

Sakura lays on the ground with a blank expression on her face cum running out of her mouth onto the groundneji came and pushed her to the walll while naruto said you finally came then neji say wouldn't miss it for the let go and shikimaru pushed her asshole on his dick as she screamed then neji comes up and layed down and pushed his dick in whil lee payed with her tits and nibbled on them and and bit on them so she would scream and naruto shoved his dick in her mouth to stop her. then she started to cry and then shikimaru started to scratch her neck untill she bleed and pulled her hair while naruto gave her marks on her face like his with his 's the boss now bicth naruto yelled as he took his dick out her mouth you naruto you she said in fearnaruto put his dick in her mouth and every boudy including saukra cumed there was so much cum in her she had fainted and they all leftthe group run away , leaving sakura laying there . cum dripping out all her holes. the group laugh and high five each other as they go for there next victim....

Sakura cries silently as she heads home. She hops up through her window and begins to think of the nights activities. Several minutes later she decides to comfort herself with a favorite toy, a vibrating sasuke, as she slowly begins to slide the toy in and out she lightly whimpers and moans. Ring Ring Ring she gasps and climaxs as the phone begins to ring.


End file.
